This patent relates to solar panel mounting and support systems such as may be used for pitched roofs and other applications. It especially relates to mounting systems that are very easy and quick to install and that have low overall cost.
Solar panel mounting systems have provided a number of features, however none has adequately provided specific features and adequately combined features that make an economical, easy to install system as now provided that allows adequate grounding, provides installation ease, and universal application to a great variety of solar panel manufactures as the present system.